Exagerated Ducks
by EarthDragonAlchemist
Summary: series of one-shots that range from funny to serious. maybe romance, if so, the pairing will be AllenxLenalee. please read and review. rated for mild languge
1. Ducks, exagerate

Two writing prompts that were given to me by friends that kinda melded into one story

Two writing prompts that were given to me by friends that kinda melded into one story. The prompts were duck, and exaggerate. In that order.

+DUCK+

Lavi had seen a lot of Akuma, and he remembered every one of them, but never had he seen one quite like this. He turned to his white haired companion.

"You sure, Allen?"

Allen activated his cursed eye "Yep, it's a level two and everything."

"Wow, someone got screwed when he evolved." Lavi started poking the small, yellow, duck-like Akuma with the end of his hammer. The Akuma squawked angrily.

"Quack! Qua-qua-quack!" it quacked.

"Uh," Lavi continued to poke it ", did you catch any of that?"

"It said, 'Die, exorcist'." Allen replied.

Poke, poke, poke "What are you, some kind of duck…akuma…dukuma whisperer?"

Allen was about to retort, but at this moment the 'dukuma' decided it had had enough of Lavi's prodding. It lunged at the exorcist, opening its mouth to revel several rows of very sharp teeth.

Allen and Lavi moved out of the way and the Akuma clamped down on a nearby tree instead of Lavi's leg which he had been aiming at. The tree turned black, then to dust as the tiny Akuma wheeled around for its second go. Needless to say, the 'battle' did not last very long. Allen hadn't even needed to activate his innocence.

"Man," Lavi started after the dukuma had been squashed under his hammer, "Panda's never going to believe this."

Allen chuckled "No one at HQ will."

The two started to walk back to the village they were staying at to tell them that the 'horrifying demon" had been taken care of. Allen suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Lavi, noticing Allen was no longer beside him, turned around. "What the matter, Allen, more akuma?"

Allen looked at Lavi, and finally said "Dukuma?"

Lavi shrugged "I thought it was creative…"

+EXAGERATE+

Lavi sat in the cafeteria at HQ, retelling the story of the 'terrifying' dukuma to Lenalee and a small group of captivated finders. (Kanda had left some time ago.)

"So there I was, Allen was unconscious and bleeding to death somewhere a few yards away-" Lenalee cut him off.

"How tall was the Akuma?"

"At least 100 meters tall!" Lavi illustrated with hand motions.

Lenalee made a sound of disbelief and muttered "It was 50 meters last time I asked." Lavi, however, did not hear her due to the finders gasping at his extremely exaggerated story.

"And then his beak turned this glowing purple color…"

Lenalee looked over and saw Allen sitting down across the cafeteria with his insanely large food order. Lenalee left the group of rapturous finders and walked over to where Allen was now devouring his food.

"Hi, Allen." She sat down across from him.

Allen swallowed his mouth full and said with a smile "Hello Lenalee."

"Hey, what happened when you and Lavi fought that duck Akuma on your last mission?" she asked while Allen bit off more food.

Allen chewed for a minute then replied "I don't think you could really call it a fight. Lavi took care of it with his hammer, I didn't even have to activate, why."

Lenalee sighed "I thought it'd be something like that…" she then told Allen about the story Lavi was telling to a new group of finders.

Allen got that glint in his eyes he normally only gets when playing poker "Oh really…" He got up and walked over to where Lavi was retelling the story of the rabid 'dukuma'. He stopped just behind the red head.

"Unconscious, bleeding to death on the ground, eh?"

Lavi leaned back so he was looking at Allen upside down. "Oh, hey Al-" WHAM! Lavi sat up, rubbing the spot on his head that Allen had hit "Hey, what was that for?!"

Allen leered at him. "For saying I was nearly killed by a duck."

As it says at the top, these were two writing prompts that my friends gave me. They were originally seprat, but they fit so well together. So, yeah. I'm trying to do something abit more serious for my next one-shot.

Hope you like! Please, please PLEASE review. I don't care what it is, as long as it's not a flame. No one likes flames.

I hope to get one up a week, but anyone who's read any stories I've done before know how I am with deadlines…

Your view is much appreciated

Erin


	2. Intricate

Another writing prompt given by another friend at school XD. Hope everyone enjoys!

I dont not own and of the characters in D.Gray Man, or the plot line or anything else that has to do with it...

+INTRICATE+

Tyki watched as the recently fed tease fluttered through the sky. He was lying on a beach somewhere on the coast of South America. It's was very comfortable and the sunset was absolutely beautiful. His suit jacket was currently serving as a makeshift pillow and his top hat lay somewhere to his left.

As he lay there on that warm beach, with seemly not a care in the world, his mind began to wander and he began to muse on his complicated life. Complicated, that was a good word for it. But some how it did not sound refined enough for Tyki, and he liked to think of himself as refined, his white side, anyways.

Intricate sounded good. Intricate dance sounded even better. It described perfectly how he waltzed between humanity and giving in totally to his black side, losing himself completely to his Noah instinct.

Just like the others had.

As he thought more, he guesses teetering was a more accurate word for it. It was not so much a line that he danced on as a cliff edge that he occasionally climbed over, slipped down a bit, and then made his way back up to himself again. A cliff edge that had a very long fall should he ever go to far down. Tyki had the sinking feeling that one day he would climb down a little, slip all the way to the bottom, and be trapped in what ever awaited him at the bottom that he would not be able to climb back up.

It made him shudder when he thought about that day. Where would he be? Would he be with Eaze and his other human friends? Would he be fighting an exorcist? Would he be with the other Noah? He hoped it was one of the latter two. He did not want his human friends dragged into his twisted world.

This desire, to live among both humans and Noah, was absurd, and Tyki knew it. He was typically thought of as the most mature of the Noah clan (except perhaps Lulubell), yet, in a way, it was this wish that made him the more juvenile than the twins. He knew all this, but if wanting to be happy made him childish, so be it, he could live with that.

Tyki sighed, all this was making his head hurt, and none of it mattered at the present moment. He should be relaxing, not trying to work out his bizarre life. Right now he was Tyki. Just Tyki, lying comfortably on a warm beach, just enjoying the peace and quiet, nothing but the waves hitting the shore…

"TYKI!!"

Well he _was_ enjoying the peace and quiet. He opened his eyes to see Road skidding to a stop in the sand next to him. The youngest looking of the Noah clan (it boggled Tyki to think she was actually the oldest of them all) sat down, her typical smile in place.

"Are you done yet?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered, closing his eyes once again, determined to squeeze every ounce of relaxation out of this moment, whether Road was there or not.

Tyki felt Road poking his cheek. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to relax." He growled.

"Oh."

Tyki heard Road rustling around in the sand next to him. He cracked open an eye and saw that she had lain down next to him.

"It feels nice here." Road commented

"Yeah." He answered again.

There were a few moments of very un-Road like silence. Tyki looked over to see the tiny Noah had fallen asleep. A small smile tugged his lips as he gently put his suit jacket under her head. He laid back down, his hands under his head for support. It was moments like these that made him happy he was part of the Noah clan, the family. He wished during these times, more than ever, that his black and white sides would meet and somehow make a gray. But no matter how many times the white and the black met and mixed, gray was never formed. Tyki knew this. He knew there was no gray.

Not in him.

Not in the world.

Gray was only an illusion created by the intricate dance of Black and White.

AH!! I am soo nervous about his one O.O. This is the first serious thing I've ever written. My friend gave me the prompt "Intricate" and I couldn't resist doing something for Tyki.

Anyways, please review, I rally want to know if I did okay on this one. Please be nice, as I said, I'm really nervous about this. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed, though!

Erin


	3. Bubbles

New story prompt

New story prompt!

+Bubbles+

3:30am, science department

He science department was pulling yet another all-nighter and, once again, Chief Komui was no where to be found.

"I can't believe the chief skipped out again…" a random scientist whined.

"Less complaining, more working," Reever told the scientist as he walked by. Despite his chastisement, he was thinking the exact same thing. What was worse was no one had seen the Chief since breakfast. Taking that into account, the question at this point was not _if_ the chief was up to something, it was _what_ is he up to.

Reever was pulled out of his musings on what kind of hell Komui was raising were disrupted, and in part answered, by loud bangs and sawing sounds coming from the chief's private lab.

"Oh hell, not again."

6:00 am

Allen was in the middle of his morning workout when someone knocked, or rather banged, on his door.

"Coming." he called jumping off the chair he was using. Another bang came as he was putting a shirt on. "I'm coming!" He opened the door to one of the strangest sights he had seen since joining the Black Order.

There was Lavi, looking frantic, incased in a giant soap bubble.

"L-Lavi?" Allen stared at the red head in shock. "What the-"

Lavi started pounding on the almost-invisible walls of his apparently indestructible bubble. It also looked like he was yelling something. Allen gathered the bubble was also sound proof.

"I can't hear you!" Allen motioned to his ears and shook his head, incase the sound proofing worked both ways. Lavi sighed and rummaged around in the multiply pockets that comprised his uniform. He pulled out a black marker and wrote on the wall of the bubble-

"RUN! KOMUI HAS A NEW INVENTION!!" he wrote it backwards so Allen could read it.

"Let me get you out of there first!" Allen yelled.

Lavi erased his previous message and wrote-

"STOP YELLING, I CAN HEAR YOU."

"Oh, sorry." Allen activated hi innocence and poked the bubble, only to receive a tiny shock.

Lavi rolled his eyes and wrote-

"INNOCENCE PROOF."

"Thanks for telling me that before I tried to get you out." Allen muttered. He was about to go back into his room to look for something to pop Lavi's soapy prison when the two exorcist heard a manic scream of "WALKER!!" coming from just around the corner. Their eyes widened. Lavi started pointing frantically in the opposite direction. He wrote in giant letters-

"KOMUI'S AFTER YOU!!RUN! RUN!"

Allen sprinted down the hall, away from Komui's demented yells. He had just rounded the second corner when he ran into Kanda, knocking both of them to the floor.

"Che, Bean sprout, watch where your-" Kanda was cut off when he was incased in a giant bubble. The world could only guess what profanities he was screaming.

Allen, however, did not stay to try to find out, for Komui had just rounded the corner holding what looked like a giant bubble gun. No sooner had the crazed scientist came around the corner, Allen took off again.

Quickly thinking on his feet, he decided to go to the science department. The scientist there normally helped him whenever Komui had some new invention he wanted to test on Allen.

Allen made a sharp left and started heading down the corridor that would lead him to the science department. He was half way there when a hand reached out and pulled him into one of the rooms lining the hallway. Fearing it was Komui, Allen tried to yell, but found a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Allen, calm down, it's only me."

The white haired exorcist opened his eyes and saw Lenalee standing in front of him.

"Lenalee!" he exclaimed "Your brother-and the bubbles-and the-"

Lenalee cut him off "Sh! I know. The science department already had a trap set up for him." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Allen, Brother can be so overprotective sometimes…"

Allen shook his head "It's not your fault. Why is he chasing me?"

Lenalee blushed. "Well, you see…Reever needed a way to get Brother down to the science department ,and he knew that would be the first place you would run so…" she trailed off.

"So, what did he do?"

She turned a slightly deeper shade of red "He told Brother you kissed me…"

Allen sat there for a moment, not sure whether to blanch at the prospect of Komui's wrath, or blush at the mental image of him kissing Lenalee.

Then came the awkward turtle moment. "Oh…" Allen said, still not sure how he should react. He was almost happy when Komui burst in the room.

Almost. Unfortunately, Allen could no longer run away seeing as Komui was standing in the only exit.

_Is he foaming at the mouth?!_

"Walker!!" Komui held up the bubble gun "Get away from my precious Lenalee!"

"Wait! K-Komui, it's not what it looks li-" Allen's ramblings were cut off when something wet hit him. He closed his eyes when the cold liquid hit him.

Allen's gray eyes opened. He groaned when he saw the soap bubble that now surrounded him.

But he was no alone as he had expected. He felt a pair of arms around his waist. Allen looked do and saw a mess of short black hair.

Lenalee looked up. "Allen, are you okay?" Allen nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief "Good. The science department was afraid he added a shock effect to it…"

"NO!! LENALEE!!" Both exorcists looked over at Komui, who was freaking out.

"Is he crying?" Allen asked. He might have felt sorry for the mad scientist if he had not trapped him in a giant soap bubble.

"Probable." Lenalee sighed "Listen, Allen, I'm so-."

Allen was not sure what over took him. Maybe it was the close proximity they had to maintain due to the bubble that was designed for only one person. Whatever the reason, just as she was about to apologize again, he swiftly bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Lenalee's eye's widened, then closed. Soon, all the noise from the outside world melted away. They were not sure how long the kiss lasted, it felt like hours to them. When they broke apart, both turned a deep shade of red.

"A-Allen?" Lenalee stuttered.

"Woo! Go Allen!"

Allen and Lenalee looked over to the door. There stood a grinning Lavi standing over an unconscious Komui. Lavi smirked "You two didn't even notice when I popped the bubble." He held up a needle.

If possible, the two embracing exorcist turned even redder. Lavi smirked at their reaction. He bent down and grabbed the back of Komui's jacket. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone." With that, he walked out of the room, dragging Komui with him.

"So, uh…" Allen said once they were alone again. "Do you want to grad something to eat?"

"Together?" Lenalee prompted. Allen nodded.

Two thoughts were running through Allen's head as Lenalee took his arm and kissed him on the cheek.

_One was Damn, I'm the luckiest guy in the world _

The other was

_Komui's going to kill me._

AN

Another one shot! Sorry it took me longer to ge this one up, I've had hardly any computer time this week.

Please review!!

Erin


End file.
